


Back Soon

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Be Our Guest Restaurant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Fix-Fic, Gritty Winnie the Pooh Reboot, Happy Birthday Robert Carlyle, Hunny, Just a smackerel, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Rumbelle Revolution, Screenplay/Script Format, Sorry I'm Late, The flashbacks are a parody of OUaT, alternate season 6, and eeyore loses his tail, but it had to go here, frittata, like always, of course, pooh gets stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: When Belle gets a call from Rumpel that she might be in danger, she returns to Storybrooke.  Meanwhile, Aladdin and Jasmine decide to surprise Emma and Henry with a visit.  In the Hundred-Acre Wood of the past, a prince goes missing.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. BAR HARBOR — DAY                                            

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          Throughout the streets, there are all kinds of cars and          

          people.  There are plenty of buildings.  One of which is an      

          apartment building.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          BELLE is making a frittata.  A BLACK MAN enters.  I’m            

          picturing Jordan Peele.                                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Campbell!  Everything is almost                        

                    ready for your date.  And don’t                        

                    worry about me.  I’ll be out on the                    

                    town!                                                  

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Change of plans.  Noah left town to                    

                    get back together with his                             

                    ex.  Some farmer named Chuck.                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    What a jerk!  Well, um, you know                       

                    what?  Why don’t we just eat this                      

                    frittata together.  Just to spite                      

                    him!                                                   

                                                                           

          He laughs.  Her phone rings to "Beauty and the Beast."           

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    It’s...Rumpel.                                         

                                                                           

          She answers it, and Campbell takes over frittata duty.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          MR. GOLD is on the phone.  The look on his face is sheer         

          panic.  He’s freakin’ worried.                                   

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Belle.  Check your pulse.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          She looks for a pulse.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I — I can’t find it...                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold is on the phone.  His worst fears have been             

          confirmed.                                                       

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    ’Cause you’re heart’s...not there.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Belle is on the phone.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    W — What!?                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold is on the phone.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    You are in grave danger,                               

                    Belle.  Someone has your heart, and                    

                    he’s going to use it in a spell.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Belle is on the phone.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    What, like — like another Curse?                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold is on the phone.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Not exactly.  But similar.  His                        

                    name...is Ansem.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Belle is on the phone.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Wait.  H — How did he even GET my                      

                    heart?                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold is on the phone.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    He found it.  On the Jolly Roger.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Belle is on the phone.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    HOOK had it!?  How did HE even get                     

                    it?                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold is on the phone.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    He must have ripped it out, when he                    

                    was a Dark One.  Perhaps on your                       

                    way to the...well...                                   

                                                                           

          He puts his hand on his chin, shocked.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Belle is on the phone.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Yeah.  To tell you — to tell you I                     

                    was leaving...but...the plan was                       

                    that I would...NOT meet you if I                       

                    were leaving.                                          

                                                                           

          She’s so confused, right now.                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    Come to think of it, I WASN’T going                    

                    to leave...and I can’t even                            

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    remember changing my mind.  It’s as                    

                    if what I was saying                                   

                    was...scripted.  Like an episode of                    

                    television show on ABC.                                

                                                                           

          Yes, that’s one way of putting it.                               

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    But, I’m fine, as long as I’m not                      

                    in Storybrooke, right?                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold is on the phone.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Didn’t protect me from Hook’s                          

                    dreamshade, when I was in New York                     

                    to find Bae.  Not to mention, when                     

                    you threw me over the town line,                       

                    the Darkness started taking its                        

                    toll.  And Zelena was able to                          

                    glamour herself, although she had                      

                    the help of the six-leaf clover...                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Belle is on the phone.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold is on the phone.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    You’re in danger wherever you                          

                    are.  But your heart is in                             

                    Storybrooke.  It’ll be easier to                       

                    return, if you’re here.  I imagine                     

                    mailing it would be rather                             

                    difficult.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Belle looks at Campbell.                                         

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Can I bring my roommate?                               

                                                                           

          He’s a bit taken by this!                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold is on the phone.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Of course!  And I’ll have Archie                       

                    here, too.  I’ll see you at the                        

                    town line.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BAR HARBOR APARTMENT — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Campbell makes protesting gestures to Belle, who is on the       

          phone.                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright, bye.  I’ll be back soon!                      

                                                                           

          She hangs up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                         (to Campbell)                                     

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    You didn’t think to ask me, first?                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    We can pack the frittata.                              

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    You owe me for this.                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I made you a frittata!  I think you                    

                    owe me.                                                

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Fine.  We’ll go to your —                              

                         (jazz hands)                                      

                    — magical town!                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    It really is magical!                                  

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Yeah, I’ll believe it, when I see                      

                    it.                                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD — DAY — FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

          A YELLOW BEAR in a red shirt is leaping into the air, trying     

          to reach a honeycomb in a tree above.  He appears to have        

          fought in many battles.                                          

                                                                           

                              BEAR                                         

                    Oh, bother!                                            

                                                                           

          An OWL flies down and lands beside him.  The bear stops          

          hopping and looks at him.                                        

                                                                           

                              OWL                                          

                    Are you Sir Winston Pooh?  WHO                         

                    fought in the Heffalump Wars?                          

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Yes.  Hold on.                                         

                                                                           

          He resumes hopping.                                              

                                                                           

                              OWL                                          

                    You are needed at the castle.                          

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    I just need...a smackerel of honey.                    

                                                                           

          The owl flies up and breaks off a piece of the honeycomb for     

          Pooh.                                                            

                                                                           

                              OWL                                          

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

                              OWL                                          

                    Would you like me to repeat that?                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD CASTLE — DAY                              

                                                                           

          The castle is made of wood and has green doors.                  

                                                                           

                              KING                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    My son Christoph Reuben has been                       

                    taken!                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD CASTLE — DAY                              

                                                                           

          Pooh stands before the King and QUEEN, who are in their          

          thrones.  They are black.                                        

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Do you know who took him?                              

                                                                           

                              QUEEN                                        

                    They call him...the Backson.                           

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Alright.  I’ll fetch my crew.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CRITTER COUNTRY — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          A PURPLE, BLUE, AND RED BEAST with horns and a nose ring         

          walks up to a large tree, not unlike that used to create the     

          wardrobe that Emma and Pinocchio went through in                 

          OUaT-120.  He is carrying a BLACK TEENAGE BOY in yellow.  He     

          sets him down.                                                   

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Hey!  I’ll have you know, I’m the                      

                    Prince!                                                

                                                                           

          This must be Christoph Reuben.  And the beast must be the        

          Backson.  Vines trap him around the tree, which                  

          RUMPELSTILTSKIN is now leaning against.                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Good.  Now you can create the                          

                    portal, right?                                         

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    Not yet.  I still have much                            

                    preparations to make.  Plus, I                         

                    can’t even do this until sunset.                       

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, you best get on with it,                         

                    dearie!                                                

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    You realize there’s only one                           

                    chance, right?  This will drain all                    

                    my power.                                              

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    And your gift didn’t pass on to                        

                    your son?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    He’s only half-backson.  Plus, he                      

                    hasn’t quite learned how to do it,                     

                    yet.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    My parents will send a search                          

                    party, mark my words.                                  

                                                                           

          Rumpel crouches down.                                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Oh, I bet they will.  After all, we                    

                    all want to be reunited with our                       

                    sons.                                                  

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          Rumpel shifts his eyes some, then quickly gets up.               

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Nothing!  Nothing at all!                              

                                                                           

          After a couple seconds, he does his little laugh.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          EMMA and HENRY are walking down the street.                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    So, how was school?                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Good.  I go an "A" on my algebra                       

                    test.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, that’s good!                                       

                                                                           

          Suddenly, the ground starts to rumble.  A sidewalk tile          

          explodes, and PERCY, THE WHITE RABBIT pops out, followed by      

          ALADDIN and JASMINE.                                             

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Whoo!  So, THIS is                                     

                    Storybrooke.  Interesting place.                       

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    It is just as Cyrus described it!                      

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry certainly appear surprised to see them.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (to Emma and Henry)                               

                    What?  Bad time?                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No, it’s just...we would have liked                    

                    if you had told us you were coming!                    

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Ah, well then it wouldn’t have been                    

                    a surprise!                                            

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Look, some friends of Cyrus’ are                       

                    getting married, and they would                        

                    like to invite, uh, quite a few of                     

                    you!                                                   

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    And, uh, possibly have the                             

                    reception here, in Storybrooke!                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Umm, what?                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What are their names?                                  

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Ah, yes.  Allow me.                                    

                                                                           

          He clears his throat and unrolls a scroll.                       

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                         (reading)                                         

                    You are cordially invited to                           

                    Wonderland’s Royal Wedding, between                    

                    the White Queen Anastasia Tremaine                     

                    and her fiancé Will Scarlet.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Will Scarlet!?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Like, as in Robin Hood’s merry man                     

                    Will Scarlet?  Roland’s honorary                       

                    uncle?                                                 

                                                                           

          Percy rolls up the scroll.                                       

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Uh, sure.  Well, I’ve got to go                        

                    find Princess Ella.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    She works at Granny’s.  She also                       

                    goes by Ashley Boyd.                                   

                                                                           

          He hops off.                                                     

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    So, where can we find those cool                       

                    lightswitch thingies we’ve heard so                    

                    much about?                                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE TOWN LINE — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold and ARCHIE HOPPER (with PONGO) watch a car pull up      

          to the town line.  As Belle and Campbell get out, Mr. Gold       

          smiles.  Not a grin.  Just a small smile.  One paired with       

          puppy-dog eyes.  Anyway, Campbell has a FEMALE DALMATIAN of      

          his own.                                                         

                                                                           

          Belle, Campbell, and his dog cross the town line.                

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Belle...                                               

                                                                           

          Pause.                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (nods)                                            

                    Rumpel.                                                

                                                                           

          Pause.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    It’s good to see you.                                  

                                                                           

          Pause.                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Likewise.                                              

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (to Campbell)                                     

                    So, um, you’re Belle’s roommate.                       

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Yes, uh —                                              

                         (extends hand)                                    

                    Campbell Green.                                        

                                                                           

          Archie shakes his hand.                                          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Archie Hopper.  I’m the, uh,                           

                    the...local therapist!                                 

                                                                           

          He smiles.  The dogs bark at eachother.  Not menacingly, but     

          playfully.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (laughs)                                          

                    I guess they like                                      

                    eachother!  What’s your dalmatian’s                    

                    name?                                                  

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Perdita.                                               

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Pongo!                                                 

                                                                           

          The dogs start entangling their owners, with their leashes.      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Well, then!                                            

                                                                           

          They try to untangle themselves.  Rumbelle watch them,           

          smiling.                                                         

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Oh, I almost forgot!  We brought a                     

                    frittata!                                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Yeah, well, Campbell had a date,                       

                    but he cancelled.                                      

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Well, he seems to have moved on!                       

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    So, about my heart...                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Right, right.  We’re going to find                     

                    it.  And return it to you.  Yours                      

                    isn’t the only heart in town he                        

                    needs.  Henry’s in danger,                             

                    too.  And, if my suspicion                             

                    regarding a certain quill is                           

                    correct, Ella’s already lost her                       

                    heart.  Come on.  Let’s go to the                      

                    park.  Talk things over that                           

                    frittata.                                              

                         (to Archie and Campbell)                          

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    You coming?                                            

                                                                           

          Archie looks at Campbell, who nods.                              

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Sure!                                                  

                                                                           

          Archie, Campbell, and their dogs get into the car.  As Belle     

          and Gold follow, she strokes her hand through his floof.         

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I’ve missed the hair.                                  

                                                                           

          He laughs, and they get in.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD — DAY — FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

          Pooh walks up to a tree with a broken sign near it that          

          says, "Trespassers will."  There is a a PIG there, looking       

          between a pink suit and a green one.                             

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Piglet.                                                

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                    Pooh!  Which should I wear?  The                       

                    pink one or the green one?                             

                                                                           

          Pooh closes his eyes and points.                                 

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    That one.                                              

                                                                           

          Piglet nods and sets one of the suits down, putting the          

          other one on.                                                    

                                                                           

                              POOH (cont’d)                                

                    The prince has been taken.                             

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                    Christoph Reuben?                                      

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Yes.  We’re going to find him and                      

                    bring him back.                                        

                                                                           

                              VOICE                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!                                       

                                                                           

          A TIGER bounces toward them, on his tail.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Tigger.  It’s good to see                              

                    you.  Prince Christoph Reuben has                      

                    been taken, and we need to rescue                      

                    him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              TIGGER                                       

                    Alright.  I’ll let Kanga                               

                    know.  We’ll meet you at the Sandy                     

                    Pit.  T-T-F-N: ta-ta for now!                          

                                                                           

          He hops away.                                                    

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Can you get Eeyore?                                    

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                    I can.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD RABBIT’S HOLE — DAY                       

                                                                           

          Pooh walks up to a small cliff, from below.  There is a          

          hole.  He pokes his head in.                                     

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Hello?                                                 

                                                                           

          No response.  He climbs in.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD RABBIT’S HOLE — DAY                       

                                                                           

          Pooh’s stuck.                                                    

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Oh, bother.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD SWAMP — DAY                               

                                                                           

          A BLUISH-GREY DONKEY with no tail is wandering                   

          around.  Piglet walks up to him.                                 

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                    Eeyore, emergency!                                     

                                                                           

                              EEYORE                                       

                    I know...                                              

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                         (gasps)                                           

                    You heard!?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EEYORE                                       

                    What?  Heard?  Just look at me!                        

                                                                           

          Piglet’s confused.                                               

                                                                           

                              EEYORE (cont’d)                              

                    My tail is gone!                                       

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                    Oh, dear!                                              

                                                                           

                              EEYORE                                       

                    Yeah, I had just last night!                           

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                    Well, what I have is more                              

                    important.  Christoph Reuben has                       

                    been kidnapped!                                        

                                                                           

                              EEYORE                                       

                    Okay...I guess I’ll have to find my                    

                    tail later...                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CRITTER COUNTRY — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Rumpel dangles Eeyore’s tail in front of the                     

          Backson.  Christoph Reuben is still tied to the tree.            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    This is what you were looking for,                     

                    yes?                                                   

                                                                           

          The Backson takes it from him.                                   

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

          He throws it in a kettle over a fire, and Rumpel claps his       

          hands, laughing in glee.                                         

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    So.  Now you’re ready, right!?                         

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, you’re pooping on my parade.                     

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    He already said it’s not going to                      

                    work until sundown.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    Sunset!                                                

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    Sunset.  Sorry.  Just be patient.                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Just to be clear, you’re not going                     

                    to kill him, are you?                                  

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    Of course not.  I just need his                        

                    blood.  Just enough to activate the                    

                    spell.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Good.  I’m trying to keep my body                      

                    count to a minimum, these days.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          Belle, Gold, Archie, and Campbell are sitting at a picnic        

          table.  Pongo and Perdita are running around, watched by         

          their owners.  Belle takes a bite of the frittata.               

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I can’t believe it’s been so long.                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    The sands of time can be so cruel.                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    So, what have I missed?                                

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    From what I understand, not                            

                    much.  Until Ansem, of course.                         

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Yeah, um —                                             

                                                                           

          He pushes his glasses up his nose.                               

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                    — everything was pretty calm until                     

                    last fall, when the Darkness                           

                    returned to town.  We had to send                      

                    Henry and Emma back in time to get                     

                    something to stop it.  But                             

                    something happened to Henry, and                       

                    Ansem’s the only one who can bring                     

                    him back to normal.  Or something                      

                    like that.                                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    It’s very confusing.                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Right...Perhaps I could do some                        

                    research.                                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    What I know — and have told                            

                    everyone else — he needs seven                         

                    hearts in total.                                       

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Including mine, Ella’s, and                            

                    Henry’s.                                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Aye.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    So, what is it you do, Campbell                        

                    Green?                                                 

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    I’m a remote fashion designer.                         

                                                                           

          He takes out an album and sets it on the table, opened.          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Oh, wow!                                               

                                                                           

          He pages through the album.                                      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                    These are good.                                        

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    You say you work remotely?                             

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Uh, yeah.  I just, you know, scan                      

                    these sketches in and email                            

                    them.  I’ll also mail my realized                      

                    designs.                                               

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Cool...                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    By the way, do you know anywhere I                     

                    can stay?                                              

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Well, my place is always open.                         

                                                                           

          Belle struggles to hold in a laugh.                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Granny’s Bed and Breakfast.  Just                      

                    behind her diner.  We can show you.                    

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Is it pet-friendly?                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I’d be surprised if it weren’t.                        

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Aladdin, Abu, and Jasmine walk up to them.          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, Belle!  Welcome back!                             

                         (to Campbell)                                     

                    And welcome to Storybrooke —                           

                                                                           

          He shakes her hand.                                              

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Campbell.  I’m Belle’s roommate.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’m the sheriff.  Emma Swan.  This                     

                    is my son Henry.  He’s also the                        

                    mayor’s kid.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Long story.                                            

                                                                           

          The dalmatians return to them.                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                         (to Campbell)                                     

                    Is this your dog?                                      

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Archie)                                       

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Nothin’.                                               

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    He already offered him his own                         

                    place to stay.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Geez, Archie, slow down!  You just                     

                    met the guy!                                           

                                                                           

          Jasmine waves her hand.                                          

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Hello!                                                 

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Who are these people?                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, right!  Of course!  Archie,                        

                    Gold, Belle:  This is Aladdin and                      

                    Jasmine.  Aladdin and Jasmine:                         

                    Archie Hopper, Mr. Gold, and Belle.                    

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Jasmine?  As in the Princess of                        

                    Agrabah?                                               

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Actually, it’s Sultana, now.                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Well, welcome to Storybrooke!                          

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Thank you!                                             

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Yeah, Emma and Henry were just                         

                    showing us around town.                                

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Don’t worry.  I hear Granny’s is                       

                    pet-friendly.                                          

                                                                           

          Abu tilts his head, confused.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Oh, we’re just here for the                            

                    day.  The White Rabbit will be                         

                    taking us back tonight.                                

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    White Rabbit?                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD RABBIT’S HOLE — DAY — FLASHBACK           

                                                                           

          A younger-looking Percy walks up to the cliff.  Pooh’s still     

          stuck.                                                           

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Again?                                                 

                                                                           

          He sighs and shakes his head.                                    

                                                                           

                              PERCY (cont’d)                               

                    Hold on, I’m here.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD RABBIT’S HOLE — DAY                       

                                                                           

          Pooh holds out his hands, in relief.                             

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Oh, thank you!                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD RABBIT’S HOLE — DAY                       

                                                                           

          Percy traces a circle around Pooh, and the hole grows,           

          allowing him to break loose.                                     

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    That’s the fifth time I’ve had to                      

                    widen that.                                            

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Oh, bother.                                            

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    "Bother" is right.                                     

                                                                           

          He hits Pooh’s stomach.                                          

                                                                           

                              PERCY (cont’d)                               

                    You’ve really let yourself go.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Let’s be honest: one does not                          

                    simply eat just a smackerel.                           

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Clearly.  What brings you here?                        

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Christoph Reuben.  He’s been                           

                    taken.  We need to rescue him.                         

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Sandy Pit?                                             

                                                                           

          Pooh nods, and Percy traces another hole.  They dive into        

          it, and it closes, leaving behind a pile of rubble.              

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE WOOD SANDY PIT — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Percy slams a round rock on a flat one.                          

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Order!  Order!                                         

                                                                           

          He, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and a KANGAROO MOTHER with     

          a JOEY in her pouch are sitting in a circle.  They will          

          henceforth be referred to as, collectively, the "Pooh Crew."     

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Ring, also.                                            

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

          He picks up a bell and strikes it with a stick.                  

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    As you have been informed, Prince                      

                    Christoph Reuben has been taken,                       

                    and we are tasked with rescuing                        

                    him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MOTHER KANGAROO                              

                    Do we know where he is?                                

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    I’m afraid not, Kanga.  But we do                      

                    know who took him.  There is a                         

                    beast.  A beast that is known as —                     

                         (tapping head)                                    

                    — think, think.                                        

                         (stops tapping)                                   

                    Oh, bother.  I forgot.                                 

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                    Nevertheless, we need to be                            

                    wary.  See if we can track him                         

                    down.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EEYORE                                       

                    My tail is missing, too.  When I                       

                    woke up, I saw large prints.  They                     

                    were headed toward Critter                             

                    Country.  Perhaps, these are                           

                    related.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                    Critter Country?                                       

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    That would make sense.  We should                      

                    look there, first.                                     

                                                                           

          Percy facepalms.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    One does not simply walk into                          

                    Critter Country.                                       

                                                                           

          He lowers his hand.                                              

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    The gophers there pop out of the                       

                    ground when you least expect it —                      

                                                                           

          He holds up his hand in a circle.                                

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    — and throw rocks at you with such                     

                    speed, such precision, and such                        

                    accuracy that they could knock you                     

                    out without a moment’s notice.  The                    

                    woozles wield spears sharp enough                      

                    to pierce your hearts to their very                    

                    cores.  You need to be extra wary                      

                    when traveling there.                                  

                                                                           

                              KANGA                                        

                    Well, what would you propose?  Let                     

                    the prince die!?                                       

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    YOUR husband fought in the                             

                    Heffalump Wars!  He died a day                         

                    before your son was born!                              

                                                                           

          Kanga is visibly upset by this.                                  

                                                                           

                              PERCY (cont’d)                               

                    Certainly, you must —                                  

                                                                           

                              TIGGER                                       

                    — THAT’S ENOUGH!                                       

                                                                           

          Percy shuts up.                                                  

                                                                           

                              TIGGER (cont’d)                              

                         (to Kanga)                                        

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KANGA                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              TIGGER                                       

                         (to the joey)                                     

                    Sorry you had to hear that, Roo.                       

                                                                           

                              ROO                                          

                    It’s okay.  I can handle it.                           

                                                                           

          Tigger smiles.                                                   

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Come on.  We’re going to Critter                       

                    Country.  We haven’t a moment to                       

                    lose.                                                  

                         (to Percy)                                        

                    We’ll keep our eyes out.  You can                      

                    make us portals, if we sense                           

                    danger.                                                

                                                                           

          Percy ponders this.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                   

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Jasmine, Aladdin (with Abu on his shoulder),        

          Archie (walking Pongo), Campbell (walking Perdita), Gold,        

          and Belle are walking.                                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Well, thanks for showing us around                     

                    town!                                                  

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Same here!                                             

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    You wanna see the library?                             

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Yeah, why not?                                         

                                                                           

          They enter.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Upon entering, Jasmine notices a lightswitch and flips it.       

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Cyrus wasn’t lying!                                    

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Amazing...                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You get used to it.                                    

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Fake memories help.                                    

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

          He rolls his eyes.  Aladdin starts messing with the              

          lightswitch, until it stops lighting.                            

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    What did I do?                                         

                                                                           

          Jasmine gasps.  Everyone looks at her.  She then                 

          exhales.  An indigo light is glowing behind her.                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Are you okay?                                          

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    For now...                                             

                                                                           

          He holds Jasmine’s heart up to his face.  Pongo growls.          

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    So, you’ve regained your humanoid                      

                    form.                                                  

                         (to Jasmine)                                      

                    Step aside, dearie.                                    

                                                                           

          She does, and Gold swings his cane at Ansem’s ankles,            

          knocking him over, causing him to drop the heart.  He,           

          evidently, still has no shadow.                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    You thought, that because I don’t                      

                    have magic, I wouldn’t be a threat?                    

                                                                           

          He presses his cane on Ansem’s chest.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    You thought wrong.  Give back the                      

                    hearts you stole.                                      

                                                                           

          He kneels down.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    Please.                                                

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Who do you think I am, Mayor Regina                    

                    Mills?                                                 

                                                                           

          He crosses his arms, and some dark energy forms between them     

          and his chest.  He releases his arms, and everyone is sent       

          flying back.  He picks up the heart and gets up.                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    You truly have no idea what I’m                        

                    capable of.                                            

                                                                           

          He exits.  Gold and Belle get up and exit, as well.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          When Gold and Belle get outside, Ansem is nowhere to be          

          found.                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Where’d he go?                                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I don’t know.                                          

                                                                           

          Emma exits the building.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What, did he just disappear?                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I’m afraid so, Miss Swan.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Jasmine, Aladdin, Abu, and Henry get up.  Abu climbs back        

          onto Aladdin’s shoulder.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Jasmine)                                      

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Aside from getting my heart ripped                     

                    out, yes.                                              

                                                                           

          Archie and Campbell sit up.                                      

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Whoa — magic.  Is.  Real.  Okay!                       

                                                                           

          Archie laughs.  The dogs return to their owns and lick their     

          faces.                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Perhaps I can help you get used to                     

                    magic!                                                 

                                                                           

          Belle, Gold, and Emma enter.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Belle)                                        

                    Oh!  One other thing: the                              

                    Apprentice is missing!                                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I thought he was dead.                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    He came back.                                          

                                                                           

          Belle shrugs.                                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Sounds right.                                          

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    What do we know?                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    He’s in the Realm of Darkness.                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I...might be able to help you                          

                    there.  I possess one half of a                        

                    key.  The Apprentice possesses the                     

                    other.                                                 

                                                                           

          Henry summons his keyblade and holds it up.                      

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    I see.  Well, then.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I think I read about a Realm of                        

                    Darkness, once.  Let me see what I                     

                    can find.                                              

                                                                           

          Gold nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE-WOOD/CRITTER COUNTRY BORDER — DAY —            

          FLASHBACK                                                        

                                                                           

          The Pooh Crew are standing in front of a sign: Critter           

          Country.  On either side of the sign are little statues of       

          animals.  The members of the Pooh Crew are armed with            

          swords, except for Roo, who has a slingshot.  They are also      

          wearing armor and have shields.                                  

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Let’s go.                                              

                                                                           

          The pass the sign.  Roo hops up to Pooh.                         

                                                                           

                              ROO                                          

                    You knew my father, right?  Fought                     

                    alongside him in the Heffalump                         

                    Wars?                                                  

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Indeed I did.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROO                                          

                    What was he like?                                      

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    He was a good man.  Brave.  Died                       

                    saving my life.  You have his                          

                    spirit, Roo.                                           

                                                                           

          Tigger smiles, watching them have this conversation.  He is      

          walking with Kanga.                                              

                                                                           

                              EEYORE                                       

                    Wait.                                                  

                                                                           

          They stop.                                                       

                                                                           

                              PIGLET                                       

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              EEYORE                                       

                    I feel something...below.                              

                                                                           

          GOPHERS pop out of the ground.  Most of them are brown, but      

          their LEADER is grey.                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GOPHER LEADER                                

                    Attack!                                                

                                                                           

          He throws a rock at Piglet, hitting him in the head and          

          knocking himout.  The gophers throw some more rocks.  Roo        

          picks one up and shoots it back.  It hits a gopher, knocking     

          him into his hole.                                               

                                                                           

                              ROO                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Idea...                                                

                                                                           

          The other members of the Pooh Crew ready their shields.  The     

          gophers’ rocks bounce off them, right back at themselves.        

                                                                           

                              GOPHER LEADER                                

                    Ow!                                                    

                                                                           

          He falls into his hole, after a few other rocks.  So do the      

          others.  Piglet comes to.                                        

                                                                           

                              KANGA                                        

                    Good.  Let’s continue.                                 

                                                                           

          They continue walking.                                           

                                                                           

                              VOICE                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Well, well, well.                                      

                                                                           

          A WOOZLE approaches, wielding a spear.  He looks like a          

          spotted weasel.                                                  

                                                                           

                              WOOZLE                                       

                    Hey, boys!  We’ve got visitors!                        

                         (to the Pooh Crew)                                

                    So, you got past the                                   

                    gophers.  Good!  Let’s see you get                     

                    past old Stan!                                         

                                                                           

          MORE WOOZLES show up.  They take out their spears and walk       

          up to the Pooh Crew.                                             

                                                                           

                              STAN                                         

                    Follow my lead.                                        

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HUNDRED-ACRE-WOOD/CRITTER COUNTRY BORDER — DAY              

                                                                           

          Stan leaps around, cartwheeling, somersaulting, you name         

          it.  His lackeys follow suit, as they move toward the Pooh       

          crew.                                                            

                                                                           

                              KANGA                                        

                    Roo, get inside.                                       

                                                                           

          Roo hops into Kanga’s pouch.  The woozles’ spears pierce the     

          Pooh Crews’ shields and crack them.  Roo pokes his head out      

          and shoots the woozle facing his mother, knocking him            

          down.  Pooh and Tigger take out some woozles, too.               

                                                                           

          Percy traces a hole and leaps into it.  He emerges behind a      

          woozle, and kicks him down.  Eeyore kicks one woozle onto        

          another.  Piglet rams three of them, in succession.  Now,        

          only Stan remains.  Kanga hops over to him.                      

                                                                           

                              KANGA                                        

                    Give it up.                                            

                                                                           

          She grabs his spear and breaks it.                               

                                                                           

                              STAN                                         

                    Why are you even here?                                 

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    You haven’t seen our prince, have                      

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

                              STAN                                         

                    There is a tree.  To the West.                         

                                                                           

          They head west.                                                  

                                                                           

                              STAN (cont’d)                                

                         (shouting)                                        

                    But I’m warning you: the Dark One’s                    

                    there!                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                   

                                                                           

          Gold, Belle, Emma, Henry, Jasmine, Aladdin (with Abu on his      

          shoulder), Archie (walking Pongo), and Campbell (walking         

          Perdita) are walking.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, Henry and I are going to head                    

                    over to Granny’s for dinner.  You                      

                    coming?                                                

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Well, I have to check in anyway.                       

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    I’m in.                                                

                                                                           

          She looks at Jasmine and Aladdin.                                

                                                                           

                    JASMINE                          ALADDIN               

          Sure.                            Why not?                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She looks at Gold and Belle.                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Thanks, but I was thinking of                          

                    taking Belle to a place somewhat                       

                    more refined.                                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    And where did you you have in mind?                    

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    It’s called "Be Our Guest."  It                        

                    opened up after Snow’s Curse.                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          She locks her arm in his.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (to Archie)                                       

                    We’ll see you tomorrow.                                

                                                                           

          They walk away.                                                  

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                         (to Archie)                                       

                    Will they be okay?                                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Oh yeah.  They have their ups and                      

                    downs, but they’ll be fine.  Heck,                     

                    I officiated their wedding.  And                       

                    that’s all I am at liberty to say.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. BE OUR GUEST — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Gold and Belle are walking, arm-in-arm.                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    You...really took on that guy.                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well...                                                

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Is that what it was like, when you                     

                    beat up my dad?                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Worse.                                                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (nods)                                            

                    Well, a year later, he did try to                      

                    send me over the town line.                            

                                                                           

          They reach the restaurant.                                       

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Well, here we are.                                     

                                                                           

          They enter.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BE OUR GUEST – NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          A piano version of "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast      

          is playing in the restaurant named after it.  LUMIÈRE is         

          behind a podium.  No doubt, he is the maître d’.                 

                                                                           

                              LUMIÈRE                                      

                    Bonjour!  It is with deepest pride,                    

                    and greatest pleasure that I                           

                    welcome you tonight!                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Lumière!  What are you doing here!?                    

                                                                           

                              LUMIÈRE                                      

                    I run this place!                                      

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    You TRICKED me!                                        

                                                                           

          She points to Gold.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    His son is DEAD because of you!                        

                                                                           

                              LUMIÈRE                                      

                    The Witch...she trapped in me in                       

                    that candelabra!  She made me do                       

                    it!  Think of me as her counterpart                    

                    to Sidney!                                             

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    You know Sidney?                                       

                                                                           

          SIDNEY GLASS gets up and walks toward them.                      

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Archie has a "trapped in inanimate                     

                    objects" support group.                                

                                                                           

          Belle and Gold nod, understanding.                               

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Having been in that situation                          

                    twice...                                               

                                                                           

          He holds his arms out.                                           

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                         (to Gold)                                         

                    Gaston is also a member.  His legs                     

                    got cut off, after he got turned                       

                    into a rose.                                           

                                                                           

          He exits.  Gold smiles sheepishly at Belle.                      

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I —                                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    No one gets turned into a rose,                        

                    like Gaston!                                           

                                                                           

                              LUMIÈRE                                      

                    So, what’ll it be?                                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Do you have a booth?                                   

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    With a view?                                           

                                                                           

          Lumière grabs silverware and menus.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LUMIÈRE                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Follow me.                                             

                                                                           

          He leads them upstairs to a booth near a window and sets the     

          table.  Gold and Belle both sit down on the side facing the      

          window, and he leaves.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    It’s nice.                                             

                                                                           

          Gold nods, smiling.  They start looking at the menu.  He         

          points to something, and she nods.  Lumière returns with         

          glasses of water and a tray with grey stuff on it.  He sets      

          them on the table.                                               

                                                                           

                              LUMIÈRE                                      

                    Try the grey stuff.  It’s                              

                    delicious.  Will you be having                         

                    anything else to drink?                                

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    We’ll have a nice Cabernet.                            

                                                                           

                              LUMIÈRE                                      

                         (nods)                                            

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He leaves.                                                       

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    It’s good to get some alone-time.                      

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Do you remember...when you were                        

                    trying to open those curtains...and                    

                    they were nailed down, and you                         

                    fell?                                                  

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    You saved my life.                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Well, at least saved you from a                        

                    broken back.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    What I remember more is when you                       

                    gave me a library.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    At the time, I thought it just a                       

                    nice gesture.  Something to help                       

                    lift your spirits.  Perhaps                            

                    increase productivity.                                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    And then...                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I guess there was something there                      

                    that wasn’t there, before.  And                        

                    now, something’s gone that was                         

                    there, then.                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    The Darkness.                                          

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (nods)                                            

                    Gives a great chance to get a fresh                    

                    start.  For us.                                        

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CRITTER COUNTRY — SUNSET — FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          The Sun is setting.  Christoph Reuben remains tied to that       

          stinkin’ tree, and Rumpel walks up to the Backson (who is        

          mixing) and grabs his head, pointing it to the western           

          horizon.                                                         

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    It has...begun.                                        

                                                                           

          He lets go and the Backson resumes his mixing.                   

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Soon, I shall be reunited with my                      

                    son, and all your worries will be                      

                    done!                                                  

                         (laughs)                                          

                    That rhymed!                                           

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    Soon, indeed.  May I borrow your                       

                    dagger?                                                

                                                                           

          Rumpel holds it up.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (laughs)                                          

                    You don’t this!  First of all, I                       

                    wouldn’t trust anybody with it,                        

                    much less you.  Second, its cuts                       

                    don’t stop.  Not so great, if we                       

                    just want to draw a little blood!                      

                                                                           

          He laughs again and puts it away.  The Backson finds a sharp     

          rock, which he uses to cut Christoph Reuben’s hand.  He then     

          wraps it up and drips the blood into the kettle.  He resumes     

          stirring.  The Pooh Crew runs up to a nearby tree.               

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He throws his sword and Rumpel catches it.                       

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Tsk, tsk.  You really should be                        

                    more careful, dearie.                                  

                                                                           

          He poofs the sword away, and the Pooh Crew runs up to them.      

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                         (to the Backson)                                  

                    Dad!?                                                  

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    Percy!  You shouldn’t be here!                         

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                         (to Percy)                                        

                    You’re father’s the Backson!?                          

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Backson!  That’s what it was!                          

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    Silly, old bear...                                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    If you’re here for the boy, take                       

                    him!  We’re done with him.                             

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    Not quite.  Haven’t you wondered                       

                    why I needed his blood,                                

                    specifically?                                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Honestly, I don’t care.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    Because Prince Christoph                               

                    Reuben...is the key.                                   

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (laughing)                                        

                    I don’t have time for all these                        

                    weird plot twists!  I just want to                     

                    get to a different world!                              

                                                                           

                              BACKSON                                      

                    He must be present the whole time                      

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

          He traces a circle on the tree.                                  

                                                                           

                              BACKSON (cont’d)                             

                    — because, like I said, this will                      

                    drain ALL my power.                                    

                                                                           

          Percy saddens.                                                   

                                                                           

                              BACKSON (cont’d)                             

                    I told you.  This is the only                          

                    chance.                                                

                                                                           

          The backson drops dead, as a portal opens on tree, not           

          unlike Percy’s holes.  It starts sucking in.                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    What?                                                  

                         (to the Pooh Crew)                                

                    Let me jump through, then you can                      

                    have him.                                              

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    We can’t take that chance, Dark                        

                    One.                                                   

                                                                           

          Tigger bounces on Rumpel, knocking him down.                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Hey!  I’m just trying to leave this                    

                    world!                                                 

                                                                           

                              POOH                                         

                    Piglet!                                                

                                                                           

          Pooh and Piglet run to the tree to untie the prince.  Rumpel     

          throws Tigger aside and gets up.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You think you’re so tough, Sir                         

                    Winston Pooh?  Get ready for —                         

                                                                           

          He reaches for his dagger but can’t find it.                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          Riding Eeyore, Roo is holding the dagger!                        

                                                                           

                              ROO                                          

                    Looking for this?                                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Give that back.                                        

                                                                           

          Pooh and Piglet loosen the vines, and Christoph Reuben gets      

          up.  Right.  In front.  Of the portal.  It sucks him in, but     

          he grabs onto the edge.  Rumpel catches sight of this, and       

          it takes him aback.                                              

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    BAE!                                                   

                                                                           

          He runs over to the tree, extending his arm.                     

                                                                           

                              ROO                                          

                    Once I hand this back, get away                        

                    from here, and never show your face                    

                    in Critter Country or the                              

                    Hundred-Acre-Wood, again!                              

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I will.                                                

                                                                           

                              ROO                                          

                    Step away from that tree.                              

                                                                           

          He does.                                                         

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    No.  No, no, no.  Take all that                        

                    back.  Please.                                         

                                                                           

          He looks at the Sun, which is almost done setting.               

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Before it’s too late!                                  

                                                                           

          Christoph Reuben’s starting to slip.  Rumpel notices.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    I can save him!                                        

                                                                           

          Kanga hops over to the tree.                                     

                                                                           

                              KANGA                                        

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

          She grabs Christoph Reuben’s arm.                                

                                                                           

                              KANGA (cont’d)                               

                    I can.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You stupid kangaroos!  I’m trying                      

                    to use that portal!  For me!  Once                     

                    I go through it, I don’t care what                     

                    happens with him!  You have to                         

                    believe me!  I may be called the                       

                    Dark One, but that doesn’t mean I                      

                    want to kill everyone in my sight!                     

                                                                           

          Kanga struggles to pull Christoph Reuben out of the portal,      

          and her grip slips.  The Sun finishes setting, and the           

          portal closes.  Rumpel is horrified.                             

                                                                           

                              EEYORE                                       

                    My tail!                                               

                                                                           

          He’s looking into the kettle.  Roo hands back the dagger.        

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You want me out of                                     

                    here?  Fine.  But I’m taking...the                     

                    rabbit...with me.                                      

                                                                           

          He chases Percy out of the woods —                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. FICTIONAL LONDON — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          — and right into Fictional London!  Percy heads for a            

          nearby estate.  In fact, it’s Alice’s house from                 

          OUaTiW-101!  He heads out back, and Rumpel follows.  In the      

          back is a maze.  Rumpel runs into it.  He looks around but       

          can’t find the rabbit.                                           

                                                                           

          EDWIN pokes his head out the back door.                          

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    Alice!  Time to come in!                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FICTIONAL LONDON ESTATE — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Edwin heads for the kitchen, when —                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG ALICE                                  

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Ah!                                                    

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    Alice!                                                 

                                                                           

          He bolts out the door.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. FICTIONAL LONDON ESTATE — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Edwin runs into the maze and finds a book on the ground.  He     

          picks it up.  He then notices Rumpel.                            

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    Who are you?  What are you doing                       

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Why, haven’t you heard?  It’s                          

                    rabbit season!                                         

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    Where’s my daughter?                                   

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Mmm...I may have spooked her.                          

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    Get out.                                               

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Fine.  I’ll just continue my search                    

                    for the Curse.                                         

                                                                           

          He disappears, just as something shakes nearby.  Edwin runs      

          toward the source of it.  Elsewhere, Percy is standing near      

          an open portal.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Oh dear.  Oh, dear!                                    

                                                                           

          He looks around.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PERCY (cont’d)                               

                    Don’t worry, kid.  I’m coming for                      

                    ya!                                                    

                                                                           

          He jumps in, and the portal closes, just before Edwin shows      

          up.  He inspects the rubble left behind.                         

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    Alice?                                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          Campbell and Archie are sharing a table (with their              

          dogs).  Emma and Henry are sharing a table.  Aladdin,            

          Jasmine, and Abu are sharing a table.  They are almost done      

          eating.  SNOW, DAVID, and REGINA are also there.                 

                                                                           

          Percy steps out from the back.  Aladdin notices.                 

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Well, we should probably get going.                    

                                                                           

          GRANNY walks up to their table.                                  

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    How did you like my food?                              

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    It was good.                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    See.  Some people like it.                             

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (to Emma and Henry)                               

                    We’ll see you in three weeks.                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Three weeks.  Got it.                                  

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Shame Ruby’s not here.  She’d love                     

                    to go.                                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Where is she, anyway?                                  

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Missed your Curse.                                     

                                                                           

          Snow nods, understanding that she did not, in fact, find a       

          random bean and look for more werewolves.  It’s just neater      

          that way.                                                        

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    I’ll keep a lookout for her.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                         (to Campbell)                                     

                    There’s something familiar about                       

                    you...                                                 

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Hmm...do you have a picture of your                    

                    father?                                                

                                                                           

          Campbell takes out her phone and shows it to Percy.              

                                                                           

                              PERCY (cont’d)                               

                    Christoph Reuben?                                      

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Yeah, that’s his name.                                 

                                                                           

          Percy looks at Campbell, smiling.                                

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Remarkable.  How’s he doing?                           

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    He’s good.                                             

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    I’ll be sure to let his parents                        

                    know.                                                  

                         (to Aladdin and Jasmine)                          

                    You ready?                                             

                                                                           

          They look at eachother and nod.                                  

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          They get up, and he traces a hole.                               

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    So, YOU’RE the son of a bitch who                      

                    ruined my floor!                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I fixed it before we went to                           

                    Camelot!                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Still...                                               

                                                                           

          Percy, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu jump through the hole, and      

          it closes, leaving behind rubble.  Campbell gets up.             

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Archie tells me you run a bed and                      

                    breakfast?                                             

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Yeah, I can check you in.  Come out                    

                    back.                                                  

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          They exit, through the back door.                                

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    So, his dad’s from our world?                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    At this point, I’m no longer                           

                    surprised.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MAINE ROAD — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                              

                                                                           

          A tree explodes and Christoph Reuben is flung out of it.  He     

          gets up, brushes himself off, and looks around,                  

          bewildered.  He sees a small town in the distance and heads      

          toward it.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SMALL BOOKSTORE — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Christoph Reuben enters.  When the door opens, it rings a        

          bell, which catches his attention.  We walks up to a display     

          of Winnie-the-Pooh books and picks one up.  As he pages          

          through it, a GIRL his age walks up to him.                      

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    Winnie-the-Pooh.  Good choice.                         

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    Don’t worry.  It transcends                            

                    age!  Let me know if you need                          

                    anything, okay!  Or when you’re                        

                    ready to purchase!                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He notices her nametag: Darby.                                   

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    Will this cover it?                                    

                                                                           

          He takes out some gold.                                          

                                                                           

                              DARBY                                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Oh my!  Um, you might want to sell                     

                    that first!                                            

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          Suddenly, she notices his outfit.                                

                                                                           

                              DARBY                                        

                    I don’t think we take payment in                       

                    gold, but I can check.                                 

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    Who doesn’t take payment in gold?                      

                                                                           

                              DARBY                                        

                    Well, you can always look around,                      

                    and we can hold something for you.                     

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    I’m lost.  I don’t know where I am,                    

                    and everything                                         

                    looks...strange.  Where am I?                          

                                                                           

                              DARBY                                        

                    You’re in Bar Harbor,                                  

                    Maine.  United States of America?                      

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    Yeah, I’m definitely far from                          

                    home.  I don’t think I’ll be able                      

                    to get back any time soon, so I’ll                     

                    have to adjust, I guess.                               

                                                                           

                              DARBY                                        

                    Well, there are a couple jewelers                      

                    here, who can buy your gold.  Just                     

                    make sure you compare prices!                          

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPH REUBEN                             

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DARBY                                        

                    But, yeah.  Let me know, if you                        

                    need me to hold anything behind the                    

                    counter.                                               

                                                                           

          She smiles and heads off elsewhere in the store.  He looks       

          around, trying to soak in this strange, new world.               

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
